Five Girls In A Park
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Just a hardcore Yuri lemon story involving Tron Bonne, Roll Caskett, Mayl Sakurai, Yai Ayanokoji, and Saki Omokane. Nothing special here at all, folks. Move on, please. This story also does include "Futanari" material, by the way. You have been warned.


_**[Disclaimer] I do NOT own "Capcom" or any of their characters. I only own this sick and twisted plot/story, of course.**_

 _ **[Author's Note] Um, I'm really sorry about any typos and other writing errors, and I also apologize about the sheer crudeness of this story in general. In real life, I don't encourage underage sex AT ALL, but this here story is about fictional characters in a fictional world that DOESN'T EVEN EXIST to begin with because it's all fictional doing fictional things together.**_

 _ **My lemon stories are always hardcore, so yeah, you've been warned about that. I honestly don't even care if you hate this story anyway, so whatever. I'm not Major Mike Powell III or GrimGrave, so nobody is going to exactly "care" about this filth, anyway. "Black Dynamite" is a seriously awesome movie, by the way! Oh, and the cartoon series is amazing, too! :)**_

 **(Five Girls In A Park)**

With the sun nearly setting on this rather ordinary feeling day, inside of an abandoned city park stood five girls all simply hanging out together. This all female group consisted of Roll Caskett, Saki Omokane, Tron Bonne, Mayl Sakurai, and also Yai Ayanokoji. For the past hour or so, the five girls have been standing here talking and gossiping about the so-called "juicy" things that they all heard about these "well-known" relationships and whatnot. Just a while ago, however, Roll recently walked away from everyone to go check something out from really far away, but the blonde haired mechanic was now finally on her way back over toward her friends.

"There's nothing wrong with what Filia and the others are doing," spoke Mayl, the young girl looking quite serious as she spoke. "In fact, I think it's great that she actually gave girls a chance for once! Boys are usually heartless, un-passionate idiots who can't even 'belittle' themselves enough to kiss a girl like he means it. They don't even know how to properly please a girl, either. I used to really like Lan, but lately I discovered that girls are just... well, better."

"Agreed. Boys fucking suck when it comes to matters of the sensitive female heart," added in Yai with a smirk on her cutesy face.

After letting out a sigh of irritation, Tron then voiced out with a slight frown, "Isn't THAT the truth? Guys sure can be a great pain in the ass to us girls, huh?"

"You know, this may come off as random and all," began Yai with a deviant looking smile. "But, like, everyone knows that Tron has an amazing ass, right? That thing is the stuff of legend. I'd be willing to pay some ridiculous numbers to have some alone time with it, as well..."

The pinkette nodded her head in agreement. "Mm...! S-same here. Um, sorry if we sound a little bit creepy, Tron."

Joining back with the group once again, Roll walked up from behind of Tron Bonne and then firmly spanked the brown haired girl directly on her butt, Tron's very round shaped bottom jiggling quite nicely afterwards. "Tron, how've you been lately, anyway?" then asked the blonde girl, later walking over to her girlfriend, Saki, and giving the redhead girl a solid feeling smack on the ass, as well. "What's up, Saki? Still feeling sore from last night? That futa potion worked great! Oh, hey there, Mayl and Yai! You two are looking as cute as always."

"Roll, you've only been gone for a couple of minutes. What the fuck?" asked Saki as she laughed, now pecking Roll on her cheek.

"Oh, Roll! How nice of you to join us again! We were just talking about Tron's big and perfect butt," shamelessly said Mayl as she smiled at Caskett.

"AND how we'd love to give some change to do something strange..." added in Yai, the very young girl still looking very deviant, as well.

Roll just chuckled at what her friends were saying to her right now. After letting out a few more giggles, the green eyed blonde then started to express out, "Oh? I was in denial over it since forever, but Tron really IS sexy. Both Saki and Tron are hotter than me, but hey, that's what I get for focusing much more time on building and fixing up stuff rather than working on my own appearance."

Yai shrugged her shoulders before retorting back to the mechanic girl, "Well, **I** personally think that you're hot as fuck, but... what's an opinion really worth?"

Still rubbing her own big butt with her right hand because of Roll slapping her hard on the ass not so long ago, Tron soon began to lightly blush a shade of red as she then started to say while sounding kind of nervous, "Oh, h-hello there, Roll. It's quite nice having you here with us all again. U-um, and Mayl, it's really okay. I mean, geez, I... I don't know about 'perfect'...! Like, d-does my ass **really** look that great to you all?"

Saki let out a cute sounding laugh before loudly shouting with glee, "Of course it does, Tron! Gosh, just look at you!" The joyful redhead then turned her head around to smile rather widely at her blonde haired girlfriend, Saki's stunning face also blushing red with embarrassment at the moment.

"And welcome back to the party, Roll! Yeah, you really done me dirty last night, you know? Now that you mention it, I do still feel pretty sore from everything. Oh, and by the way, what are you even talking about, Roll?" then asked the firearm wielding girl, afterwards reaching one of her hands in back of Roll's sexy looking body and firmly grasping herself a tight hold on her girlfriend's left butt cheek. "I mean, shit, have you looked in the mirror recently? Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're tons more hotter than me, babe!" then finished Saki, and yet again kissing Roll on her soft feeling cheek.

Blushing even harder now, the black pantyhose wearing girl then asked her friend who is also somewhat her own enemy, "R-Roll, do you really mean all of that stuff? I m-mean, come on, Caskett! You're the one with the much prettier looking face, and the much bustier looking chest, and also the much more sexier looking booty, in all honesty...! I have, like, nothing on you!"

"Ha, ha! Gosh, **that** sure sounded romantic and deep, Tron!" said Saki with a naughty looking smirk on her face now.

"H-hey, I was only just saying!" was Tron's honest reply to Saki, almost fumbling up her words as she spoke them out.

Saki then suddenly gave Roll Caskett's plump, rounded booty a nicely hard slap before slowly taking her hand away from the blonde haired girl's really soft feeling butt. "Hey, Tron, Roll and I watched the video that you starred in alongside with 'Classic Roll', you know? You know, the video on her 'Smut Comp' channel? THAT episode was amazing! We're both still waiting for a 'Rollback' feature of it, too!" simply declared the red haired teenager, her voice sounding totally happy right now, too.

 _'S-she said that so shamelessly! And with a straight face, too! This is f-fucking crazy to me, but I seriously cannot help but to like it!'_ yelled Tron inside of her own mind, the pink shirt wearing teen trying her very best to remain completely calm at the moment. "Oh, you did, h-huh?" Tron Bonne then asked Saki. "Gosh, I... I don't really know what to say here..."

"And YOUR video was also downright sexy, too, Mayl!" squealed the female redhead without any feeling of shame whatsoever. "Your pudgy butt SURE looked all juicy and round! And it looked even better getting mercilessly fucked by Classic Roll so damn hardly, as well!"

 _'SAKI'S A TOTAL LESBIAN PERVERT!'_ thought Tron with a stunned look on her face. Eventually, Tron Bonne then turned herself around, her back now facing all of the other girls' direction. "I'm sure that it looked at least better than mine. I kind of feel like people overreact about me, to be honest-... H-hey, you!"

Saki was currently lifting up Tron's pink shirt at the moment, the frisky redhead now simply exposing her friend's black colored pantyhose clad, round shaped, big bottom. "Hmm, I don't know, Tron. It looks just fine to me," cheerfully voiced Saki, both of her green colored eyes now staring straight at the somewhat shy acting teen's bubbly looking booty, as well.

"Oh, stop that already, Saki! You're **such** a pervert!" Tron Bonne yelled at the older girl, trying her hardest not to smile right now, which only eventually did make the mechanic girl smile a little bit during this rather arousing situation here.

Finding this kind of funny for whatever reason, Saki laughed loudly before calmly replying back to her nervous behaving friend, "Aw, don't act like you really don't like it, Tron. If you truly hate me doing this to you so darn much, then shut up and make me stop, bitch."

With her cheeks still flushing a reddish looking color, Mayl shifted around her legs awkwardly as she then shyly started to speak, "O-oh, that video...! I c-can barely thank Roll-Chan enough for even having me on the show. I was **so** honored to actually be a part of it. Yai and I also watched Tron's episode, too, actually. It got us both so horny that we eventually started kissing halfway through!"

"Well, you started it all, but whatever. Details, schmetails..." bluntly expressed the young blonde in the red colored dress, both of her eyes still staring right at Tron's juicy looking ass cheeks as she spoke. Seconds later, Yai walked closer over towards Tron as she then firmly spanked the older girl straight on her tight ass quite carelessly, the double ponytailed girl biting her bottom lip in the process. "Oh, fuck, just look at this thick **ass**..." quietly breathed Yai with a smile on her face.

Sure, Yai may have been pretty darn young, the rich girl actually being the youngest girl here out of their little group, but she most definitely was not afraid to speak out her mind about certain things, and also not to mention boldly curse rather foully, as well.

Mayl walked up beside of Yai, slowly reached out one of her hands, and then simply began to use that hand of hers to start gently rubbing around on Tron's big butt for a moment or two. "Yeah, isn't it just wonderful?" then asked the pink haired schoolgirl. "Y-you wanna give us a little shake, Tron? It'd be amazing if you did, I'm sure."

Caskett then also walked up closer over toward Miss Bonne, the green eyed mechanic quickly spanking Tron's jiggling ass extremely hardly as she did so. Now standing right in front of her former rival, Roll sternly began to speak out, "I appreciate the complements, Tron, but I really have to disagree with you. You're the most fuck-able Air Pirate that I know. Saki and I are **always** talking about you, ya know?"

Roll Caskett soon reached both of her own two hands directly right in back of Tron Bonne's curved body, only to then suddenly smack her hands firmly down on top of Tron's big, pantyhose clothed booty cheeks. Tightly gripping the teen girl's very soft feeling butt cheeks now, Roll continued to lovingly speak to her sexy ex-rival, "It really makes me happy to hear that you truly feel that way about me, though."

"Mm..." mumbled Mayl, still perversely gawking at Tron's exposed booty.

"I wanna jack-in deep inside of that ass so hard that it's not even funny...!" was Yai's horny choice of words, noisily licking her lips wet afterwards.

Bonne now had both of her hands on top of Caskett's feminine shoulders, the nervy acting girl staring deeply into the beautiful blonde's green colored eyes with an unusually cute and a very vulnerable looking facial expression; Tron's mouth was also slightly agape, as well.

 _'A-all of this spanking is really making me wet down t-there. Oh, geez, these girls are turning me on so much! Roll's face, it's_ _ **so**_ _beautiful,_ _ **so**_ _striking. I've always wanted to just kiss her lips whenever I saw her, and whenever she would constantly fuss at me about even the most trivial of things. Her hands...! Her hands are squeezing my butt cheeks so f-firmly! And her eyes! T-they look as though they're piercing through my very soul! And her smell, t-too...! Oh, she smells so good! These girls...! I-I almost feel like they really... l-like, they really_ _ **want**_ _me. Volnutt never made me feel this way...! I doubt he ever could, anyway,'_ spoke the brown haired mechanic inside of her own mind _._

Tron placed her right hand on the back of Caskett's head, and then afterwards also placed her left hand on top of the left cheek of Roll Caskett's round, very plump booty. "Oh, Roll..." then whispered the brunette girl, now slowly beginning to softly kiss the blonde on her smooth feeling lips.

Omokane Saki soon carelessly tossed her helmet behind of herself, the redheaded teen merely standing right next to both Yai and Mayl as all three of the girls shamelessly continued to lustfully stare at Tron's firm, big, and tight looking butt cheeks, even though her own pink colored shirt did somewhat cover it all up a little bit.

Biting her bottom lip as she continued to watch her own girlfriend passionately make out with one of her close friends, Saki sighed in complete happiness before speaking out in a rather jovial sounding tone of voice, "Aw, they're kissing now! How sweet! My, don't you just want to... like, shove your face deep in her big ass or something? Gosh, it looks so round!" The tight suit wearing girl then veered away her gaze slightly, a seemingly naughty-like smirk now on Saki's otherwise always innocent looking face. "I bet it smells really good, too. He, he, he!"

Tron Bonne started to aggressively tongue kiss Roll Caskett now, both of the same aged girls obviously getting much more serious with their honestly deep and extremely wet kisses all of the sudden. As she continued to slowly move her head from side to side as they both lovingly kissed one another, and not to mention throatily moan super sensuously sounding deep inside of Roll's really hot feeling mouth, Tron then suddenly gave the sexy, blonde haired, mechanic girl's tight, rounded ass cheek a very hard spank before gripping it strongly.

While relishing this wonderfully passionate feeling bliss that was happening between the both of themselves, Miss Bonne dreamily started to speak inside of her own mind once again, _'Her boobs...! Oh, they feel so good pressing up against of my own like this! O-oh, Roll, yes! Y-yeah, baby!'_

Saki reached herself over and then roughly slapped Tron's left ass cheek, merely giggling right after she spanked her close friend's super soft feeling bottom. "Her butt jiggles so much!" spoke the redheaded teen with a smirk on her face, lightly brushing some of her own hair behind of her left and right ear moments later.

Mayl only started to blush even harder now as she then quietly said, "Y-yeah, it certainly does..." The pink haired schoolgirl soon turned her head around to look over at Saki. "Um, you're very beautiful as well, you know? U-um..."

Mayl soon carefully reached one of her hands over as she then firmly squeezed on Saki Omokane's nicely round shaped booty; even with the tight suit completely covering up her sexy looking body, Mayl could **still** feel just how amazingly soft and warm Saki's ass felt in her hand like this.

"W-when you did that with your hair, I just felt like I wanted to... f-face fuck you really, really hard...! If only something like that were possible right about now, huh?" boldly uttered out the very shy sounding pinkette, the young and cute schoolgirl still looking somewhat nervous about everything that was happening as of right now.

"Fuck!" randomly shouted out Yai as she hurriedly ran up directly behind of Tron, the big fore-headed girl immediately shoving her own face straight into Miss Bonne's big, fine ass. Yai then strongly sniffed in, only to afterwards exhale out a rather loud and very pleased sounding sigh of refreshment. "Aaaaah, yeeeah...!" moaned the rich girl as she took her head away from the taller girl's firm butt for a few seconds, but soon enough quickly shoved her adorable face straight back into the girl's pantyhose clad ass crack even deeper now as she continued to strongly sniff in the female mechanic's lovely smelling scent.

Kissing her same aged ex-rival back just as wetly while moaning ever so deeply during all of their terribly messy looking smooches that is still currently ongoing, Roll began to peacefully daydream as she then started to voice inside of her mind, _'Tron, you're just so sexy! I was always jealous of Mega Man when he said that he actually got to see you naked! I always desperately wanted to take you hostage inside of my ship and just fuck you silly until you truly surrendered to me! I loved arguing with you just so I could hear that cute, impossibly sexy sounding voice of yours! And this ass of yours has been my very bane ever since I first laid my eyes on it!'_

Caskett now started to suck on Tron's wet tongue with her eyes half lidded. _'You need to get fucked, Tron...! Girls like you need to get fucked and stuffed at all times, and with no breaks! I wanna see you bounce this ass on my futa dick until you're gaping wider than all fuck...! I want to fill you up so deep that you'll be forced to start farting out my cum like a little slut! Just like I did Saki last night! Yeah, spank my ass! Spank it hard you bad, sexy girl, you...!'_ finished screaming out Roll inside of her mind.

Saki yelped quite giddily sounding when she then suddenly felt Mayl aggressively spank her hard on the ass. "U-uh, is it okay if I do that to you?" then asked the skirt wearing girl, sharply spanking the redhead's bubbled buttocks yet again before she could even answer her own question. "Mm...! Y-your butt jiggles around, too, Saki."

Moving her head away from Bonne's soft booty once again, Yai then started to happily express out with an honest smile on her face, "Hey, now I know why you're always wearing this crotch plate for, Tron! You wear it to simply stop everyone in the whole world from fucking you on the spot! I'm **sure** you need this thing or else you'd be in some seriously big trouble! It doesn't exactly protect your ass, though..." After proudly stating all of that out, the rich blonde then snuggly shoved her cute looking face right back into Tron's big ass, Yai also shaking around her head a little bit as she did so, as well.

Moaning even louder inside of Caskett's mouth, Tron somehow managed to deepen their already insanely passionate kisses, strongly sucked on the blonde's wet tongue, and then loudly popped her mouth away from Roll's own. With her green colored eyes looking half lidded and her face still looking cherry red, Bonne firmly pecked Caskett on her strikingly moist feeling lips right before hotly groaning to the girl, "Oh, Roll, you're so s-sexy. I just love everything about you...! I-I've always been so jealous of you, too!"

 _'That's right, Tron! Just let everything out! I LOVE feeling this way! I just love it so much!'_ said Tron inside of her mind, her now looking down at both of their boobs mashing up together.

"Y-your breasts feel so good pressing against of my chest like this...!" breathed Miss Bonne with a smile as she soon looked back into the blonde mechanic's shining eyes, solidly giving Roll's left and right soft buttock two very firm smacks as she quickly flipped both of her hands upwards. "And your butt feels so soft, too!" Tron now began to strongly squeeze on Roll Caskett's rounded, plump booty with both of her hands. "It's so round... and tight... and b-big...! I've always wanted to j-just... s-s-shove my face against of it!"

Slowly turning herself around now, Tron carefully grabbed Yai by the face, tilted the young girl's head up, and then quickly started to deeply tongue kiss the rich girl, the teen moaning ever so loudly inside of Yai's mouth as she did so, too. The red suit wearing female soon laughed quite naughtily sounding, leaned herself over slightly, placed both of her hands on top of her knees, and then smoothly started to shake around her amazingly round shaped butt straight at Mayl now, Saki's slightly jutting out and nicely plumped ass cheeks also sexily jiggling about as she shook her curved hips from side to side, as well.

"Mm," groaned out Saki, the misbehaving teenager feeling really good about herself right now. "If only that were possible indeed, Mayl. Geez, all of you girls are turning me on so damn much now! Ha, ha, ha! Damn, if only you had a futa potion with you, girl. That Remiu girl sure did a super wonderful thing for us girls here, even if she herself only did do it for the obvious large amounts of money she knew that she'd get." After saying all of that, Saki stopped shaking around her shapely butt. "And by the way, don't be so shy, Mayl. I like getting my butt spanked, especially by girls who are super cute and hot like yourself," straightforwardly expressed Omokane as she winked her left eye at the pink haired girl.

Saki then slowly walked in back of Mayl, dropped down on both of her knees, and soon afterwards yanked Mayl's skirt all of the way down to her own two feet. "Oh, what is THIS? No panties today, Mayl?" asked Saki as she purred loudly, her left hand sharply slapping Mayl right across her pudgy butt, easily making the cute girl's soft ass cheeks jiggle quite nicely. "Bad girl! Bad, bad girl!" Saki playfully shouted out as she then spread apart the pinkette's rounded bum cheeks, now fully exposing the young schoolgirl's twitching pucker. "Mm! Give me the booty, 'cause I want the booty...!"

Omokane Saki soon stuck her face deep in-between of the pink haired girl's really soft feeling ass cheeks as she then started to hungrily lick, suck, kiss, and sniff Mayl's tight asshole; Saki also roughly spanked both of Mayl's butt cheeks from time to time, too.

Many moments later on, Tron Bonne slowly pulled herself away from Yai's wet lips, the teen girl looking completely aroused and drunk with lust now. "Your face felt **so** good in my ass like that, Y-Yai!" moaned Bonne before pecking Yai on her lips, and afterwards now starting to take off her own clothes in a hurry. "You're so naughty! Y-you're all fucking naughty!"

About a minute later, Tron was now fully naked. After getting down onto her knees and resting her head down on top of her arms in front of herself now, Tron soon started to impressively shake her round, big booty from side to side at the other girls.

"F-fuck me! Touch me! Spank m-me! Anything! Just keep on touching me! P-please!" After loudly spouting out those rather lewd sounding words of hers, the now naked mechanic girl quickly lifted her head back up again, now turning her head around and giving the other gawking girls a cutely mean looking facial expression. "Well, don't just stand there! Fuck me, dammit!" Tron screamed out loudly in heat.

Eventually veering her gaze over at the other three girls and noticing what they were all up to now, Saki gave the loudly moaning Mayl's sweet tasting ass crack one more long and strong feeling lick from bottom to top right before slapping the pinkette's soft feeling butt really hardly once more. After completely stripping herself free from out of her tightfitting battle suit, the now nude Saki started to hurriedly crawl her way over towards all of the other horny females.

Now bending herself over on all fours right smack next to Tron Bonne, the naked redhead then instantly started to wave her own fairly big booty from left to right alongside with Tron herself. Both sides of Saki and Tron's plump, round butts also kept on smashing up against of one another's in such a sexy looking way and rhythm, as well.

"Choose your slut, ladies!" laughed the cheery sounding soldier girl, licking her own lips and looking over at Tron afterwards. "You're **so** hot, you know that?"

Instead of saying anything back to her, Tron immediately started to tongue kiss Saki, which simply made the older teen girl place one of her hands on her younger friend's pretty looking face as she then began to lustfully kiss Tron Bonne right back with such extreme and passionate seeming vigor.

"If I was a boy, I'd be hard as **FUCK** right now," openly admitted Yai, simply looking at both Saki and Tron as she began to drool slightly.

Mayl stepped from out of her short skirt, took off the rest of her remaining clothes, and then calmly walked over toward the others, her reddish-brown eyes now gazing straight down at both Tron Bonne and Saki Omokane, the two teenaged girls still naughtily shaking around their very juicy looking asses while passionately kissing one another.

"O-oh, shit...!" whispered the pink haired girl to herself, now using both of her small hands to gently rub her own butt due to Saki's previous and perverted actions really leaving the schoolgirl feeling extremely hot and bothered all of the sudden. "I-I'm going to pick Saki, okay?" then innocently announced Mayl as she slowly got down onto her knees, the horny pinkette now biting her bottom lip while rubbing the redheaded teen's bouncing booty cheeks so very gently with her two soft hands. "Oh, Saki..."

The rich, blonde haired girl then lightly tossed a small glass bottle at her girly acting friend, soon afterwards beginning to sternly speak to her, "Here, take this, Mayl. It was meant for me, but... I'll just let you have it instead, I guess."

"Is this...?" asked Mayl as she caught the small bottle with her right hand. Quickly noticing that it was indeed a 'Futa Potion', which by the way are **super** expensive, the young girl then smiled and looked way overjoyed now. Happily looking over at Yai, Mayl then gleefully voiced, "Oh, thank you, Yai! You're the best!"

The eager schoolgirl then popped the glass bottle open and then drank down the whole potion without any hesitation whatsoever. As expected, Mayl then magically grew a fairly large futa penis within seconds, her now throbbing member being at least eight in a half inches long and about an inch thick in width. Every futa phallus always forms slightly above the vagina of any female who drinks the mystical liquid, by the way.

"O-ooooh, yeeeah..." lowly moaned out Mayl in such euphoric feeling pleasure, pushing her big dick right in-between of Saki's soft butt cheeks as she started to 'hotdog' her bottom. "I-I'm going to fuck this sexy ass of yours, Saki! He, he! Yeah, shake that booty, girl...!"

Roll Caskett was dramatically undressing in the background until she was completely naked. After stripping down fully nude, the blonde teen then slowly walked up behind of Tron as she now made her very large futa phallus magically appear, Roll's penis standing tall at a whopping ten in a half inches long and about an inch in a half wide in width. The blonde haired mechanic drank a special type of 'Futa Potion' ways ago that can able whichever female who drinks it to instantly form a male penis on demand, and not to mention mystically rid of the sexual organ on demand, too.

"Tron, prepare your anus, because I'm about to destroy it," spoke Roll in a serious sounding voice, getting down on both of her knees right next to Mayl, and then afterwards roughly spanking both of Tron's plump ass cheeks at the same time. Now giving the pink haired girl a very cheerful looking gaze, Roll soon excitedly said out loud, "Let's get these sluts nice and ready to take what's coming to them!"

Caskett then leaned herself over as she now started to vigorously eat out Tron's beautiful, big, round shaped booty with honest passion and wet sounding slurps of her own mouth, the blonde haired teenager's calloused hands tightly gripping on the loudly groaning brunette teen's firm butt cheeks as she did so.

"R-right!" replied back Mayl as she quickly removed her dick away from in-between of Saki's butt cheeks, moments later shoving her cute face straight into the older redheaded girl's sexy looking ass crack instead. Mayl used her arms to hug around Saki's big, sexy butt as she soon began to ever so slowly, and passionately, eat out the female soldier's asshole.

 _'Roll's penis is_ _ **way**_ _bigger than Mayl's dick, but my girl's still bigger than most regular guys out there. Damn, I feel sort of left out...! It was great kissing Tron, though. I can't wait to see that bitch get fucked by her "enemy"! This is going to be so hot!'_ said Yai inside of her mind, later pulling out an expensive looking smart phone from out of nowhere. The rich girl then started to slowly walk around them all as she recorded the erotically perverse scene happening right before herself with her own phone, Yai eventually starting to finger herself lightly as she did this, as well.

Minutes later, Roll soon moved her beautiful face away from Tron's ass for a moment; at this point, both Tron Bonne and Omokane Saki stopped moving around their bubbled butts now. "Tron, you have the most sexiest and tastiest ass in the world! Well, you AND Saki, anyway. Do you know just how long that I've been dreaming of fucking you? It's been a long time coming, so I really hope that you're ready for it. You were talking about being jealous of me, but I've always been jealous of YOU! This ass is so round, sexy, and fuck-able that I can barely even stand it! You're hotter, curvier, and so much more bootylicious than me! It's pathetic!"

Caskett then spanked Bonne's jiggling butt super hardly, suceessfully making her brunette ex-rival yelp rather loudly deep inside of Saki's wet mouth as the two teen girls still continued to desperately make out with each other. "Fuck the Mother Lode! This delicious booty of yours is all that I've ever wanted!" shamelessly blurted out Roll in such passionate heat before aggressively eating out Tron's winking butthole some more.

Finally, both Saki and Tron loudly popped their wet mouths away from one another's, some spit now dribbling down to their chin. Saki shivered with pleasure, purred really loudly, and then started to shake her very plump ass against of Mayl's licking face once again. "Oooo...! Oh, M-Mayl, your tongue really kicks ass!" noisily moaned Saki with a really bright smile on her face, the teen girl also blushing with slight embarrassment.

"D-don't you mean that her t-tongue 'licks ass', Saki?" then asked Tron with a chuckle, but then quickly starting to groan really loudly in pleasure once again.

The red haired soldier began to look in back of herself now. "Oh, my! O-oh, my! Fuck...! S-she's really eating my ass right now! Ha, ha...! Oh, SHIT! W-who knew getting your butthole licked would f-feel SO DAMN GOOD?! I love it! Ah...! H-hey, how does it taste, Mayl?" then asked Saki with a smirk. "It tastes good, doesn't it? Oooohhhhh...! I-I can feel her tongue inside of my asshole right n-now! I- FUCK! You're so good- HA, HA, HAH! ARGHH! I-I think I'm about to cum! F-FUCK! Oh, shit, you're **too** good at this, Mayl!"

Saki soon turned her head back around, her green colored eyes now starting to look directly at Yai who was still slowly walking around them all while recording everything that was currently happening with a very bright looking smile on her adorable face. "You must eat Yai's ass a whole fucking lot, don't y-you?" asked the female solider, all of her toes starting to curl uncomfortably in pleasure. "Y-y-you MUST practice on her! H-how else are you t-this FUCKING G-GOOD?!"

"R-Roll, stop it! I s-shit from there, you k-know! W-w-why does t-this always feel so good f-for!?" groaned the dark brown haired mechanic in such mind-numbing ecstasy.

Tron's mind started to go blank and her mouth continued to drool in pleasure. Miss Bonne soon began to bounce her big, soft booty back up against of Roll Caskett's eagerly licking maws again, dug her fingers deep through the dirt floor beneath of herself, closed both of her pretty looking eyes, continued to pant/moan really noisily, and she was also clenching her white teeth hardly as she tried her very best to ride out this overwhelming feeling of raw pleasure without reaching her orgasm too quickly.

 _'Oh, Roll! Oh, Roll, yes! T-this feeling! I've felt it before, but why does it feel much more different now? It...! I-it must be because it's Roll doing it to me this time! T-that HAS to be it! And fuck, she feels so good! She's making m-my ass feel ways I never thought it even could!'_ voiced Tron inside of her own head, her curvy body steadily losing strength and her mesmerizing face starting to look seriously angry now. 'Dammit, I fucking want you so badly right now, Roll! I WANT YOU RIGHT NOW!'

"Dammit, Roll!" screamed out the brunette as she hardly slammed her hand downwards onto the ground in sheer rage, afterwards turning her head around and staring straight into both of Caskett's beautiful, shining, and emerald colored eyes. "Roll, I fucking love you!"

Saki then looked over at Tron while still moaning like a whore in heat.

"I admit it, o-okay! I love you! I've always loved you! I don't care if we're not together! All that matters right now is that I am YOUR bitch! I mean, just **look** at you... w-with your sexy face buried deep in my ass! L-licking my dirty shithole like a completely disgusting bitch! Ever since the day when I first saw you, I've always thought that you were hot! You were always so fucking sexy to me! And I wanted you even way back then, R-Roll!"

Tron's gleaming eyes started to tear up now.

"I've been madly in love with you since that very day! But, I always tried to forget about those stupid feelings by believing that I liked Volnutt the whole time! Just like you once did, too...! But, it was all a lie! Fuck him! Fuck Mega Man Volnutt! I love YOU! I want YOU!" yelled Bonne, and again starting to shake around her jiggling, soft feeling, fat ass against of Caskett's pretty looking face even harder now.

"Oh, shit..." quietly whispered Yai as she intently stared at the loudly yelling, brunette mechanic.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUUUCK!" Tron Bonne then stridently shouted out the absolute loudest that she possibly could, hitting the ground hard with her hand in pure anger once more. "JUST DO IT, ALREADY! FUCK ME! You're the better mechanic! You're the better person! You're the QUEEN of my FUCKING LIFE, ROLL! I surrender! My ass is yours- MY ENTIRE BODY IS YOURS!"

Now crying many tears of genuine joy, Tron simply continued to harshly screech at the blonde girl who was still hungrily licking and sucking on her tight anus, "PLEASE, JUST FUCK ME, AND DO IT NOW! RAPE ME! VIOLATE MY BODY AND MAKE ME YOURS! FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH RIGHT NOW, ROLL! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! AAAAHHRRRHH! I CAN'T EVEN TAKE IT ANYMORE! JUST DO IT! FUCKING RAPE ME! YOU STUPID, SEXY BITCH! FUUUUCK MEEEEEEE!"

The happy looking and redheaded solider then reached her hand right in back of Tron's sexy body, seconds later smacking the brunette teenager's thick booty as hard as she could. "FUCK YEAH!" cheered Saki with a loud sounding tone of voice, spanking Tron's left buttock brutally hard three more times. "Beg for it, you slut!" Saki then naughtily spoke to her friend, later looking over at her ass eating girlfriend.

"Fuck her, Roll! She's asking for it SO nicely, isn't she? Ha, ha, ha, ha! She's such a fucking slut! But then again, so am I, because I **love** getting fucked by cute girls with huge futa cocks, too!" The red haired teen soon looked in back of herself, her half lidded eyes now lovingly gazing at Mayl, the always innocent acting schoolgirl still anxiously eating out Saki's butthole at the moment. "Give me that dick, Mayl! I felt it rubbing up on me earlier, so ram my fat ass with it, already! Fill up your whore nice and good, b-baby! Hah, hah! Geez, I'm such a fucking slut!"

Hurriedly sitting up on her knees now, the immensely aroused mechanic excitedly yelled out to her former rival, "OH, SHIT! TRON, TAKE IT ALL!" Roll then roughly jammed her futa penis deep inside of Tron's ass without a moments hesitation, both of her green eyes now slightly rolling up in unbridled ecstasy. "F-fuuuck! Tron, your ass feels so gooood!" deeply moaned Roll, her curved hips starting to aggressively ram into her ex-rival's jiggling booty with more energy and vigor than she had ever done before.

"Oh, YES! F-fuck me, Roll! Fuck me!" breathed Tron in a huff, crashing her big butt right back up against of Caskett's wildly fast moving hips.

After groaning very loudly for a while, the blonde haired teen soon spoke back to the brunette girl, "Y-yeeeah! Oh, fuck yes! Talk to me, baby! Tell me who's ramming your ass right now! You're mine! ALL MINE! I LOVE YOU, TRON! I CAN BARELY EVEN PICK OUT OF YOU OR SAKI! I-I'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE YOU BOTH, THEN! OH, FUCK! TAKE THIS DICK, YOU WHORE!" Caskett then spanked Tron's ass super roughly as she soon started to plow the wailing teen even harder now, the harshly loud sounds of Roll's pelvis crashing against of Tron's bouncing booty sounding extremely strident and violent, the wet slapping noises of their ongoing rough sex sounding like the villainous mechanic was getting completely fucked like never before.

Moaning deeply in-between of Saki's butt cheeks before moving her head away and slapping her erect futa dick against of the soldier girl's right buttock, Mayl romantically began to express with a wide smile on her face, "Oh, Saki, you really ARE a slut, aren't you? G-get ready, because I'm about to jack-in!" Giggling quietly, the young pinkette slowly began to push her twitching member inside of Saki's fat ass, Mayl steadily pushing her futa cock deeply inside of the older girl's tight feeling anus until her pelvis softly collided up against of the teen girl's velvety soft butt cheeks.

"Oooouh, y-yes! Finally! I've **always** wanted to do this! Y-your ass is so beautiful, Saki! I'm so happy to be inside of it!" dreamily stated Mayl, now starting to steadily fuck the moaning Saki's round ass rather calmly until she eventually began to seriously get really into it, the young girl's trim hips soon firmly crashing into the redhead's jiggling bottom with such insane speed. "Ha, ha...! T-this feels so GOOD! OH, YES! AAAAHAAA!" loudly groaned out the schoolgirl, spanking Saki's ass as she happily continued to fuck it with pure force, lust, and aggression.

Still forcefully fucking Tron up the butt, Roll fiercely slapped the moaning brunette's big booty five times in a row with enthusiasm, this dominant action of hers merely leaving some faint hand marks on both fleshy cheeks of her ex-rival's wobbling behind. "I've always wanted to fuck you, Tron! I couldn't stand looking at you without wanting to jam something inside of your ass! I always wanted to make you my little slut! I made so many plans to rape you that it was ridiculous!" loudly blurted Roll Caskett, later grabbing both of Tron Bonne's arms and yanking them back as her powerful thrusting speed violently increased.

"TAKE IT, YOU BITCH! YOU SEXY, AMAZING LITTLE WHORE! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! I LOVE THIS ASS, AND I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU FEEL IT! I'M NEVER GONNA STOP FUCKING THIS BOOTY, SO GET USED TO IT! SAY MY NAME, BITCH! SAY IT! I can't believe that you actually think that I'd even care about where you shit from! I'D EAT THE SHIT STRAIGHT FROM OUT OF THIS FINE, FAT, SLUTTY ASS! I don't give a single FUCK, Tron!"

The blonde haired teen now started to smash her crotch into Tron's jiggling butt even harder than ever now, Roll crazily ramming herself against of the brunette girl's thick ass with enough force that it almost seemed a little bit painful, in all honesty. "You're MY bitch now, Tron!" screamed Roll in an angry sounding tone of voice. "I'M in charge here! So take my dick like the slut you truly are!" finished hollering out the blonde girl, the ever so crude sounding noises of pelvis to ass cheek collision intensifying.

With her humping speed rapidly increasing, Mayl soon spoke out with a very weak sounding groan, "O-OH, FUCK, SAKI! You feel amazing! I-I can't stop! OH, SHIT! This is **way** better than I could have ever imagined it to be!"

The young, rich blonde was still simply continuing to record all of the intense 'fucking' action of this dreadfully perverse scene currently happening right before of her own two eyes. _'Tron is getting FUCKED! Damn, Caskett's not playing around right now!'_ thought Yai inside of her mind. "Mayl, step your game up! FUCK HER LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

"O-okay! OKAY!" shakily wailed back Mayl in response to her much shorter friend, the pink haired girl now viciously pounding Saki's dick hugging butthole with everything that she physically had. "O-OH, SHIT! I-I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Hold it back!" sternly demanded Ayanokoji Yai, basically coaching the hip bucking pinkette now. "FUCK HER ASS, MAYL! FUCK HER **HARD** , GIRL! JUST KEEP GOING!"

Mayl only moaned jaggedly as she tried her best to speak back to Yai, her really quick moving hips somehow beginning to pound Saki even harder than before.

The brunette mechanic had her tongue hanging out forcefully, which was easily thanks to this exceedingly perfect feeling pleasure that she was currently feeling right at the moment. "OOOOHHHH, ROLL! YES! ROLL, ROLL, ROLL, YOU'RE THE BEST!" yelped out Tron with joy, feeling her own body starting to harshly convulse now. "ARRGHH...! I'm your bitch, Roll! I'm yours, my love! P-p-please, keep fucking my ass, baby! KEEP VIOLATING ME, ROLL! D-DON'T STOP FUCKING ME!"

 _'I'm in Heaven... I am in complete Heaven now. Roll, she... she actually said that she loved me! A-and she even said that she'd have to keep both me AND Saki around with her...! I without a doubt would_ _ **NOT**_ _mind being Roll's second fuck-slut! M-maybe... the rest of my days onward will be just like how I always dreamed of them being like! Me being constantly bent over and fucked by Roll whenever she is feeling the least bit horny...! And s-sucking on her thick dick whenever she calls me over to suck on it like a dirty whore, her most likely calling me a "bitch" and a "slut" whenever I do it so willingly, which would be_ _ **always**_ _at that...! H-heck, both Saki and I sharing and sucking on her huge dick! Like, suck-suck-give, suck-suck-give! Oh, Roll, FUCK! YES!'_ perversely thought Miss Bonne to herself.

"AHHH! R-Roll is fucking my ass! My queen Roll is fucking my fucking slutty and pathetic ass hard! AND I LOVE IT, BECAUSE I'M A BITCH! I'M A WHORE! I AM ROLL'S SLUT TO USE, FUCK, AND ABUSE! FUCK ME, BABY! RAPE MY ASS! PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHH!" ferociously screamed the brunette teen in pleasurable agony, now violently squirting out her clear love juices all over on Roll and also onto the dirt covered ground itself. After reaching her orgasm so strongly like that, Tron then kept on shaking slightly with pleasure, the horny mechanic also groaning in the most honest and the most sexy sounding way possible.

 _'I've... n-n-n-never felt THIS good before in my entire life...! She f-fucked me WAY better than even that of Chun-Li! Roll, I... I'm your whore. I've always been and I always will be!'_ spoke Tron Bonne inside of her mind, the curvy brunette now looking beyond "fucked silly" at the moment while moaning extremely loudly in lingering and such super strong feeling sexual heat.

Omokane looked right in back of herself again and over at Mayl, laughing somewhat shakily as she did so. "Y-you look so cute trying harder to fuck my fat ass, M-Mayl...! Mmmmmm, FUCK! I really feel that big cock of yours good, too, baby! Mm, fuck yeah! Fucking get that shit, bitch!"

"Ah, FUCK!" chirped out Mayl as she painfully smacked Saki straight across her juicy looking and jiggling butt, still somehow moving her own curved hips forward faster and faster right up against of the older girl's round shaped, rippling, soft feeling ass cheeks like a complete sex hungry and dangerously horny savage in sensuous heat.

"SHIT! Aw, S-SHIT YEAH! FUCK! Plow my booty, baby! Fucking **beat** my ass!" cheerfully wailed Saki with a bright looking smile, her toes starting to curl up now. "OHHH, M-MAYYYYL- THAT'S IT! OH...! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! FUCK, BABY! FUCK ME!" The red haired solider then reached her own powerful feeling orgasm now, said orgasm currently spraying all over the place.

After riding out her sexually epic climax, Saki soon fell completely over and onto the dirt covered ground below herself, her head now lying down flat, and her big ass hiked up high into the air; Saki's anus was still getting roughly penetrated by Mayl's rock-hard futa cock, mind you. Omokane Saki could do nothing but helplessly, and loudly, groan out very jumbled up sounding words as of right now.

 _'Ooooo...! Little Mayl here sure is a trooper! She's still rabbit fucking away at my butt like an animal! And FUCK! It just feels so GOOD! So much e-energy and sincere desire! I LOVE IT! She's just like Roll! And she also fucks me hard, too! A-a-and speaking of which, Roll sure let Tron have it...! Hah, hah. Tron's such a fucking slut, but who am I to even talk here? I hope that we all have a threesome t-tonight...!'_ wishfully thought the teenaged soldier inside of her mind, the redheaded girl still smiling really widely as she continued to feel her younger female friend aggressively pounding her pelvis firmly up and against of her own bouncing ass cheeks like a perverted maniac.

Caskett's powerful hip thrusting hit its maximum potential as she ruthlessly continued to plow Tron from the back like nobody's business, the blonde girl soon screaming at her moaning ex-rival, "Yeah, that's right, you whore! I'M YOUR MASTER, AND YOU'RE MY BITCH! You're going to be taking this futa dick everyday from now on, so get used of it! I'M GONNA DESTROY THIS FAT ASS EVERY FUCKING DAY! OH, FUCK!"

The blonde haired teen began slapping her curvy hips hard against of the brunette mechanic's soft feeling butt with rough, detached, and deliberate thrusts as she then eventually felt herself starting to ejaculate her futa semen deep inside of Tron's asshole; it was quite **a lot** of futa semen, too.

Surprisingly, Roll just continued to fuck Tron roughly, but slowly, as she strongly came deeply inside of the girl's tight, hot, anal orifice. "AAaaaaauugh...! OOoooooh, shit...!" groaned Roll through clenched teeth, firmly smacking her crotch into Tron's jiggling booty and staying there as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. "Mmmmm...!" Caskett started to pant a little bit as it soon subsided away, but her futa penis remained just as hard as ever before.

"Don't think you're done, you little slut!" warned the blonde teen. "Your ass isn't even close to being fucked hard enough just yet!" And after telling her brown haired friend those words of hers, Roll then began to thrust her huge cock deep inside of the wailing teen's big bottom once again as she eventually let go of both of Tron Bonne's arms, Roll excitedly starting to fuck Tron's asshole extremely roughly all over again as if she hadn't run out of stamina in the very slightest.

"Oooohhhhh, Rooooll...!" pathetically moaned Miss Bonne, afterwards feeling her right butt cheek getting spanked hard by Roll as the blonde haired girl greedily continued to penetrate her butthole like an angry bull.

The pink haired girl really roughly thrust her hips straight into Saki's rippling butt eleven more times right before reaching her own limit and beginning to explode deeply inside of the soldier girl's warm, taut feeling anus. "AHH-AAAAAHHH!" soon roared Mayl in such perfect feeling pleasure.

"There it is!" joyously spoke out the very young girl wearing the red colored dress, now smiling ever so happily at her still ejaculating friend. "Mayl's first futa orgasm! I bet it feels great! I know that I'm going to be getting plowed a lot by her from now on, too..."

Mayl's sweaty body started to shiver as her mind was now completely blown away by the way passed amazing feeling pleasure of her powerful orgasm. "O-ooooh..." quietly groaned the happy looking schoolgirl, eventually calming herself down and starting to pant. "T-that was great, Saki...!"

Mayl then pulled her futa phallus from out of Saki's ass, seconds later sitting down on her plump butt as she tried her best to calm herself down even more now. Soon enough, Mayl looked over at both Roll Caskett and Tron Bonne. "Goodness! Is Tron going to be okay?" then asked the somewhat worried sounding pinkette, smiling as she carefully watched Roll pugnaciously fuck Tron in her ass.

 _'I-I can see Roll's cum seeping out of Tron's butt, but she keeps on fucking her so roughly anyhow. R-Roll sure means business. I'd be too scared to get fucked by her. I'm not sure if I'd be able to even handle it all! Tron's face looks so hot, though! She_ _ **must**_ _be liking it a lot...!'_ were Sakurai Mayl's thoughts, still simply gawking at the two former female archrivals fucking like wild animals.

Ayanokoji slowly walked over toward Saki as she then crouched herself right down beside of the older girl. "Ooh, you're gaping now, Saki. It looks hot as fuck...!" lewdly voiced Yai, laughing very quietly afterwards.

The red haired soldier quickly looked over at Yai and then began to shake her big butt around, the teen girl's round ass cheeks sexily jiggling about. "Isn't it, though? He, he, he! Mayl really fucked me good, too! It felt SO AWESOME!" Omokane soon looked over at both Roll and Tron, her dark green eyes now looking halfway lidded. "Ooooooooo, look at them go! Roll is totally fucking the SHIT out of Tron right now! S-she doesn't even seem tired, either! Go, Roll, go! Fuck her, fuck her, fuck her!"

Tron currently had one of the most social media avatar worthy looking facial expressions on her beautiful face as of right now, but she just couldn't help it. After all, Roll **was** rutting her large ass so very powerfully. The brown haired girl now began to shout inside of her head, _'OH, ROLL, YES! FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE! I'M YOUR WHORE! I'M YOUR SLUT! I-I feel like I can barely even speak right now! It's so amazing! ALL OF THIS IS JUST FAR TOO AMAZING!'_

"Ha, ha! You feeling okay there, Tron?" teasingly asked Saki with a smirk. "Your huge butt is really getting fucked like nothing other! Roll hasn't even pounded me THAT good before! Hah, hah! Awwww, and she always wanted to fuck you SO badly, too! And I think that you can clearly see that now, huh? You dirty fucking slut!"

More of Roll's thick futa semen then started to spurt from out of Bonne's anus. _'It f-f-feels like I'm shitting right n-now! Roll filled me up SO FUCKING MUCH! And she's going to do it again, t-too! Oh, Roll, fuck me! Fuck me, Roll! Please, don't stop! Don't you_ _ **ever**_ _stop!'_ thought Tron, literally drooling thanks to all of this pleasure that she was feeling.

The brunette, teenaged girl now started to scream out to her blonde haired friend, "Oh, f-fuck me, baby! Don't e-ever stop, R-RRROOLL...! I-I'm your nasty butt slut! I'm your cum dumpster! I'm nothing but a fleshy, walking sleeve for your huge, thick cock, Roll! F-F-F-FUCK me into submission! I-I want to be your slave every day of my life, R-Roll...! I WANT TO BE YOUR WHORE FOR LIFE! YOU'RE ALL THAT I'VE E-EVER WANTED, YOU BITCH!"

The villainous brunette eventually started to match the blonde haired mechanic's humping tempo to the tee as she strongly began to smash her ass back up against of Roll's turbo pumping hips, Tron now turning her head around and giving Caskett a really angry looking glare.

"F-fuck me! H-h-harder! Fuck my slutty ass harder, damn you! P-please! Pound me straight into the fucking ground! Rape me like you mean it! FUCKING DO IT!" Miss Bonne told Roll super loudly, which only intensely aroused the green eyed, blonde haired girl more than ever.

"Wow, such whores. They're fucking losing their minds right now, and I don't believe that I've ever seen anything hotter than this, to be honest," said Saki as she then eventually turned herself around, the red haired soldier now facing Mayl's direction. Omokane Saki slowly lied down flat on her stomach, turned her head in back of herself to look over at Yai, naughtily smiled at the young girl, and then started to shake her bubbly ass once again. "You're welcome to come on over and eat some of my 'cake' if you'd like to, Yai. You deserve some booty, too, you know!"

After nonchalantly saying that to her rich friend, the redhead teen quickly looked right back at Mayl, and then seconds later tightly gripped onto the schoolgirl's futa phallus with both of her hands; Mayl loudly moaned and squirmed around slightly soon as she felt Saki grab herself a very firm hold of her cum leaking cock.

"Mm! Please, let me service you some more, you cute little bitch!" sexily spoke the female soldier, now eagerly beginning to deep-throat Mayl's decently large penis. Saki closed both of her pretty, green colored eyes shut tight as she steadily continued to moan and suck-off her pink haired friend somewhat effortlessly; Saki did, however, gag and drool a little bit, though.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BITCH! SHUT YOUR FUCKING SLUTTY MOUTH!" brashly yelled out a really angry sounding Roll Caskett, soon starting to plow Tron's wobbling, big bottom with even more force than ever before. Acting as though she was accepting a challenge from Tron Bonne, Roll literally began to angrily pound the moaning teen's thick ass right into the ground below of them both, the blonde haired mechanic harshly fucking her sexy ex-rival stupidly hard until Tron was forced to lie herself completely flat onto the dirt covered ground.

"You're already my fucking slave, bitch! You're going to stay taking this dick until you fucking can't stand it anymore! Fuck you, Tron! I fucking love you, you bitch! You fucking whore, fat ass slut!" bellowed out Roll sounding downright mean, the blonde teen now lying herself down on top of the brunette girl's curvy looking body as she simply continued to fuck her tight asshole extremely deeply.

Roll's shapely butt would go way up in the air before slamming herself right back down onto Tron's jiggling ass with **so** much force that it soon started to turn the brown haired girl's perfectly soft feeling booty a nice shade of pink. "TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL, YOU WHORE!" screeched Caskett at her deeply groaning ex-rival, the cursing blonde fucking her same aged friend so hard that some of the futa sperm inside of Tron's ass came squirting out from time to time.

The cutely moaning pinkette had both of her eyes closed shut and her head leaned back, the young schoolgirl now gently placing her hands on top of Saki's bobbing head. "OOOOoooooOoOOOOOoooh...! S-Saki, yeeeesss...! Oh, shit yes!" shakily cooed Mayl in absolute wonderment, the look on her face showing off sheer contentment in its purest form.

Yai eventually looked over at both Tron and Roll for a moment, the rich girl now seeing just how **hard** Roll was truly slamming herself against of Tron's plump butt, the ever so loud noises of their angry love making sounding unbelievably noisy and also accompanied by wet squirting sounds. _'Damn! Oh, shit! She's getting fucked so hard right now...'_ said Yai inside of her mind, gradually feeling herself becoming even more horny than before.

Moments later, the twin ponytailed girl quickly crawled up behind of Saki, put her expensive looking phone away, and then soon anxiously embedded her cute looking face deep into the crack of the older girl's soft ass. "Mmmmmnn!" muffled out Yai, now starting to hungrily eat out the redhead's anus as she sporadically shook her head around from time to time.

"Oh, Saki, you're too good! AH! Your mouth feels s-so amazing! M-MY COCK'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE! D-Don't stop, baby! S-Sakiiii! AAhhhnn!" lustily wailed Mayl in absolute euphoria, her rickety sounding breathing steadily becoming faster and faster by the second.

Roll Caskett then started to strongly ejaculate more of her own hot feeling futa semen deep inside of Tron Bonne's anus yet again, this simply crude event not seeming to honestly effect the panting blonde girl that much at all, nor causing the female mechanic to even stop pounding her curved hips relentlessly hard up against of the screaming brunette teen's beautifully round shaped ass. "FUUUUUUCK!" screamed out Roll as she violently slammed her crotch aggressively hard against of Tron's jiggling booty cheeks, the blonde seconds later merely continuing to fuck her former rival's butthole super roughly at a stunningly wild looking pace.

As the enthusiastic and beyond brutal anal plowing continued, so did the ear piercingly loud screaming and moaning of Miss Bonne, the brown haired teenager desperately wailing as she experienced the most greatest and the most perfect feeling of sexual pleasure that she's EVER felt in her life thus far.

 _'I'll be... getting fucked by Roll like this from now on every day? Every, single day? I... I could have never asked f-for anything better in my life! Roll, the love of my life, is just... t-t-taking me so animalistic-like! She's some sort of a sexual beast! Like, a perverted freak of n-nature! She's raping my ass, AND HARD! I'm her slave! I'm her bitch! Roll! Oh, Roll, you fucking idiot! Can't you see that THIS is ALL that I EVER WANTED?! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE WITH YOU! TO BE FUCKED BY YOU! OH, ROLL, YES!'_ joyfully thought Tron.

The brunette girl then soon started to shamelessly yell out with a really wide looking smile on her face, "Oh, shit! R-Roll, it's too m-much! Fuck, you fucking bitch! Your cum, there is so much of it inside of me! I can feel it! I-IT FEELS SO G-G-GOOOOOD! AHHHRRGHH! OH, FUCK! OH, FACK! Ha, ha, hah, hah, hah! OH, ROOOOLL!"

The green eyed soldier kept on bobbing her head back and forth very aggressively now, the noises of Mayl's cute and honest sounding moans only making Saki suck on the schoolgirl's futa dick harder and harder. _'Mm! Futa cock inside of my mouth, and a wet tongue inside of my asshole. Can life seriously get any better for me? Probably not. Hah, hah! These girls are SO GOOD! Holy fuck! I could really get used to this shit!'_ voiced Saki inside of her head.

Soon enough, Omokane Saki then felt Mayl suddenly ejaculate deep inside of her mouth, the redhead teen sucking and slurping on the girl's big dick super hardly now, swallowing down every last drop of the moaning pinkette's futa sperm. Moments after that, Saki then popped her wet mouth from off of her cute friend's now nearly flaccid penis.

"Fucking... F-FUCK!" moaned out the pink haired girl, looking kind of lost now.

"Mm, mm!" hummed the red haired soldier, licking her lips afterwards. "You sound SO sexy moaning like that, Mayl! That sure was a good nut to swallow! Your dick tastes so great, too!" Saki then started to give Mayl a devious looking and half lidded expression. "I bet you're going to be spending many nights just jerking off this thick dick of yours to 'Roll-Chan' porn videos, aren't you? Hah, hah, hah, hah! And I'm sure that you're going to be fucking Yai quite often, too! Hmm, speaking of which..."

Saki soon looked in back of herself and over at Yai. "Mm, fuck yeah!" loudly groaned Saki as she closed her eyes, titled her head upwards, and then even started to move around her very round shaped bottom right up against of the rich girl's youthful and very cute face now. "Y-you sure know how to eat ass, girl! He, he, he, he! How does it taste, Yai? You can probably tell that I recently had spaghetti for dinner not so long ago, can't you? D-don't talk with your mouth full, though! A-and make sure to chew u-up all of your food, too! Hah, hah, hah!"

Tron soon started to try and push out some of Roll's thick futa semen from out of her tight anus, but she immediately failed to effectively do so simply because of the blonde girl's fast moving and very huge penis still beyond roughly fucking her butthole so darn good at the moment. However, the brown haired mechanic eventually **did** manage to push out very little of the dominate girl's futa sperm from out of her big, soft, jiggling butt the more harder as she tried to; as she did this, though, Tron couldn't help but to start letting out a couple of lewd and very questionable sounding noises rather loudly as she did so.

Hearing the crude sounds instantly caught Saki's attention, the teenaged girl quickly turning her head around and looking over at both Tron and her own pelvic thrusting girlfriend. Giggling now, Saki then started to speak with a cheerful sounding laugh, "Is s-she seriously farting out Roll's cum right now? And of all times to do it, it's NOW? Hah, hah! I bet you that's what she is doing, too! Sheesh, what a nasty whore she is! Tron's such a sexy bitch, I swear!"

Caskett just barbarously pumped deep inside of Tron regardless, soon screaming out with such happiness, "OH, YEAH, BABY! That's what I wanna hear! Oh, SHIT! YES!" The intense anal pounding continued on, and on, and on some more.

Mayl now began to look over at Tron and Roll once again. "Oh, my! T-this is quite a sight...!" softly spoke the young girl, feeling her futa dick starting to get back hard yet again as she closely observed the brutal fucking.

Ayanokoji then spanked Saki's big, firm feeling butt very hardly as she skillfully continued to eat the teen girl's anus out.

"Y-Yai, look at this! It's so crazy! I-I don't think Tron can take too much more!" said Mayl to her younger friend as she tried to get the rich girl's attention, and quickly.

Eventually, the clearly aroused Yai slowly sat herself up, and then seconds later looked over towards Tron and Roll. "S-shit! Why is seeing this **so** hot for? Roll is fucking d-destroying that fat booty of Tron's...! Holy shit..." were Yai's crude words.

Roll roughly pounded against of Tron's jiggling, big butt five more times before finally coming to a complete stop and falling over right on top of her sexy ex-rival's really sweaty feeling back, the blonde haired teen panting so very heavily at the moment now; Tron Bonne was breathing very, **very** hardly, as well. "F-fucking shit..." loudly sighed Roll Caskett, slowly pulling her huge cock from out of Bonne's gaping asshole, the heavy breathing blonde sitting up right as her large futa member shot out a little bit more of her white, sticky substance.

"Oh, yeeeeeah!" voiced Roll as she then began to vigorously jerk herself off now, multiple loads of her hot feeling futa sperm soon shooting all over on top of Tron's violated and juicy looking ass. "Mmmm!" The blonde haired mechanic eventually stopped violently ejaculating, the horny teen now desperately trying to catch her own breath back as she then quickly plopped right down onto her own rounded ass.

Also trying her best to catch her own breath back, not to mention still looking completely tired and 'fucked silly', Tron tiredly moaned out pretty darn loudly, "Oooooohhhhhh... R-R-Roll...!" The villainous girl then slowly turned herself around now, her wide eyes merely staring straight at Roll's huge, twitching, and futa sperm leaking penis.

"I'm Roll's little f-f-f-fuck s-slut...!" softly cooed the girl, sweetly kissing the tip of her former rival's rock-hard phallus, instantly making it flinch some more. "I'm Roll's slave...! Forever and e-ever!" were Bonne's final words, now closing both of her green colored eyes shut as she then began to hardly suck on Roll Caskett's solidly erect penis. Tron soon opened back up her dreamy looking eyes as she then began to look right up at her new and sexy girlfriend.

Laughing hardly now, Saki excitedly voiced out with a really bright smile, "Oh, come on, girls! Let's all get a better look, shall we!"

Saki, Mayl, and even Yai were now all next to both Roll Caskett and Tron Bonne. After sneakily getting behind of Tron's beautiful body while biting her bottom lip, the redheaded soldier roughly smacked Tron across of her left buttock, her very firm strike making the brunette girl's soft feeling ass flesh jiggle afterwards.

"Mm...! Just look at this big, fat ass of hers gaping and winking at us! She's gaping like the most anal of anal sluts EVER! Hah, hah, hah! Yeah, suck my girlfriend's huge dick, Tron!" then yelled Saki in a playful sounding manner, and soon afterwards nonchalantly spanking Miss Bonne's jiggling, thick booty yet again.

The brown haired teen then suddenly began to shamelessly fart out some more of Caskett's semen from out of her now widely gaping butthole. After lewdly doing that for a while, Tron eventually stopped trying to push out her lover's thick spunk from out of her rounded, perfect looking ass, the dark haired mechanic simply moaning as she gladly continued to aggressively suck on Roll's very big cock like a degraded and unashamed slut in amorous heat.

Slapping Tron's big butt three more times with sheer force, Saki lightly shook her head a few times before laughing out, "Hah, hah! Damn, what a whore you truly are, Tron! I-I'm actually pretty darn impressed here!"

"Look at this little slut here," deeply spoke Roll with a very serious looking facial expression on her pretty face at the moment. "Yeah, suck my dick, Tron. Get nice and used to it! Mm, yeah! O-oh, she's good...!" The blonde haired teen then looked over at her redhead girlfriend. "Smack her ass **real** hard for me, baby..."

Looking ever so horny still, Mayl nervously looked down at Yai as she started to awkwardly shift around in place a little bit. Looking up at Mayl and quickly catching the hint, Yai sighed before speaking to her pink haired best friend, "Y-yeah, I know. You don't have to say anything." The young, blonde haired, rich girl then leaned herself down and immediately began to start sucking on Mayl's quickly hardening member quite hardly.

"Oh, yes...! T-thank you, Yai! J-just like that! Mmmmm...!" shakily groaned Sakurai Mayl, the most happiest looking smile now on her adorable face.

Laughing as she watched Yai suck off Mayl, the curvy soldier then started to cheerfully scream, "Oh, yeah, girl! Suck that cock, Yai! Woo-hoooooo! Look at her go! Hah, hah!" After saying those words, Saki quickly sat up on top of her knees as she eventually moved herself over slightly, the female soldier now right behind of Bonne's big behind.

Saki straightforwardly smacked the brunette girl very harshly across of her left buttock four times in a row, and then across of her right butt cheek a total of five times. Inhaling in rather sharply now, Saki then merrily spanked both of Tron's soft, rounded, fat ass cheeks eight times straight mega aggressively as she kept on flipping up both of her hands really quickly. Tron Bonne only began to moan even louder and suck off Roll's large futa penis even harder now; the brown haired teenager also started to wonderfully shake her big booty around, as well.

"FUCK!" shouted out Saki, firmly spanking Tron's huge bottom once again as she quietly giggled to herself. Gripping the vilanous mechanic by her broad hips now, the redheaded girl quickly began to smash her pelvis really strongly against of her younger friend's very soft feeling and sexily rippling ass, Saki now lustfully staring right down at Tron's juicy looking, jiggling butt cheeks as she continued to happily pound her curved hips hardly up against of the green eyed girl's very big bottom with absolute glee; Saki's thick ass was also sexily wobbling all around, as well.

"Mm, would you look at that b-big booty just jiggle around! O-oh, my GOSH! Even without a dick, it STILL feels SO good crashing up against of your fat ass like this!" joyfully declared an honest Omokane, eventually moving herself away slightly and then sharply smacking Tron on her large, round butt again.

The green eyed soldier looked right over at Mayl, the teenaged girl now happily speaking to her much younger friend, "M-Mayl, you should **totally** jack into this ass, too! It's still gaping for you, you know!" Saki smiled at the schoolgirl as she then slowly moved herself over to the side of the deeply moaning brunette, afterwards strongly spanking Tron's plump rear-end five more times on her right soft buttock. "Y-yeah, keep SUCKING on Roll's thick dick, you sexy slut...!" happily blurted out Miss Saki with a bright looking smile.

Moaning really lowly still, Roll now began to bluntly speak out, "T-this is great...! Tron's such a good little slut! S-she just loves being my bitch, doesn't she? I should fuck her all over again..."

"May I?" bashfully asked Mayl as she looked over at Saki, her left hand softly patting the top of Yai's head.

The short, blonde haired girl stopped sucking off her best friend's throbbing dick as she now sat herself up again. "You're going to fuck Tron?" then asked Yai, her very cute face now looking curious.

"H-how could I pass up an opportunity like this one, Yai?" was Mayl's simple response to her friend, the pink haired girl walking on her knees until she moved herself right in back of Tron's body. The anxious schoolgirl stroked her futa dick a couple of times before positioning it straight at Tron's anus, mere seconds later shoving her sturdy penis deeply inside of the teen girl's anal orifice. "O-oh, it feels so good in here..." moaned Mayl in such astounding feeling pleasure, soon tightly grabbing onto Tron's curved hips with both of her hands as she now started pumping very hardly inside of the sexy brunette's butthole like a horny rabbit.

Ayanokoji Yai slowly crawled over towards Mayl and then slapped her really hard on her jiggling, perfectly soft feeling butt. "Yeah, get that shit, girl..."

"How's it feel fucking my little anal slut, Mayl?" asked the green eyed mechanic with a giggle. "Oh, Tron, yes...!"

"It feels fucking a-amazing...!" perkily answered back Mayl with a proud looking smile on her face, the hip bucking schoolgirl soon beginning to fuck the dark haired teenager even harder now. Soon enough, the cute pinkette slowly looked over at Saki, afterwards closing both of her eyes shut while puckering her moist lips out at the female soldier very slightly.

"Um, she's basically asking for a kiss from you, though I am sure that was probably pretty obvious to you already, Saki," explained the rich girl, glaring at the redheaded teen with curious looking eyes.

Tron Bonne very slowly popped her mouth from off of Roll Caskett's huge, wet, hard, and terribly slimy feeling futa phallus, her right hand now vigorously jerking off the blonde mechanic's throbbing dick as she continued to pant extremely loudly with a bright smile on her face. "O-O-OoooOOO, Y-YEESSSS! I **love** being R-Roll's anal slut...! Ohhhh, Maaayl, your dick feels SO good in my a-ass like that, baby! Fuck me harder! P-please, baby!"

"Awwwww! SO CUTE!" loudly spoke Saki with a smile, quickly grabbing Mayl by her cute face as she then hurriedly began to over exaggeratedly kiss the younger girl on her lips. Omokane Saki noisily sucked on her tongue, licked up her face like a dog, and she even stuck her own tongue up Mayl's nostrils. Minutes later, Saki did eventually stop overenthusiastically kissing Mayl.

After slapping the groaning schoolgirl's right ass cheek four times straight, the soldier girl then started to cheerily say, "Mm, your soft and bubble looking butt looks SO cute wiggling all around like that as you fuck Tron up her thick ass! Mm, mm! Aw, yeah!" Saki soon sloppily pecked Mayl's very wet feeling lips once again, the teen girl loudly sucking on the younger girl's bottom lip as she slowly broke their seemingly messy kiss within seconds. "Fuck her, girl!" cheered out Saki as she firmly spanked the hip thrusting pinkette **HARD** on her jiggling butt yet again. "FUCK THAT BIG BOOTY, MAYL! FUCK HER! Ha, ha, hah, hah!"

Tron started to jerk off Roll's futa cock much faster now, eventually spat on it, and then licked up the twitching in pleasure blonde girl's thick shaft somewhat slowly. "S-such a big dick...! It looks so tasty!" sexily moaned the dark haired mechanic, tightly closing her green eyes now. "MmmmMMMM...! FUCK ME, M-MAYL! OH, YEEESSSS!"

"Oh, my GOSH!" giddily gasped out Saki as she happily looked over toward Yai. "Isn't this, like, the HOTTEST thing EVER!? Damn...! This is just WAY too perfect looking, and feeling, to actually be real! Oh, YEAH! Get it, girl! Get it!"

Bonne soon began to push her soft and jiggling booty roughly back up against of Mayl's powerfully thrusting crotch, now matching the young girl's steady and seriously harsh feeling rhythm quite flawlessly.

" **FUCK** yeah it is, Saki! Come on, Mayl! You can do better than that!" was Yai's choice of words, the short girl also smiling very widely at the moment.

The hip bucking schoolgirl started to pump into Tron's anus with her tongue hanging out now, the deeply groaning pinkette smacking her curved hips against of the older girl's jiggling ass as hard as she possibly could. "T-T-Tron! Oh, shit, this is too much! OH, FUCK! I'M G-GONNA- AAAAUUGH!" screamed Mayl with a really strident sounding voice, seconds later starting to violently ejaculate hot, thick, very huge loads of futa semen deep inside of Tron's asshole uncontrollably. Mayl felt Tron still strongly crashing her soft butt against of her crotch, which simply only made the moaning girl's sudden orgasm feel even that much more intense feeling, as well. "O-OOOOH, SHIIIT!" then happily yelled out Mayl.

Caskett then started to fiercely ejaculate herself, the wailing blonde's thick and plentiful futa splooge soon shooting all over on Tron Bonne's beautiful face. "AAA-A-AAAnnnn...! Oh, fuck yeah!" loudly groaned Roll, her cock spurting out a bit more cum even after it seemed as though she was finally finished with her orgasm. "Oh, fuck, Tron! Oh, FUCK!"

Roll quickly sat up on her knees, firmly grabbed onto Tron's head, and then quickly shoved her still erect futa dick inside of her ex-rival's hot mouth and all of the way down her slim feeling throat. The panting blonde eventually started to harshly face-fuck the gagging brunette with such aggressive passion, Roll now looking totally drunk with lust and completely lost beyond human repair. "TROOOOON! OH, SHIIIIIIT!"

"Tron's being made into a total SLUT right now! She's not even getting a break here!" said Yai with a somewhat surprised look on her face, watching in complete awe as her two female friends continued to roughly stuff the brunette teen's two holes full with their thick lady meat.

Beginning to pump herself back inside of Tron's well-fucked butthole yet again, though she was moving very slowly and was feeling rather sensitive at the moment, Mayl Sakurai then suddenly smacked Bonne's left big buttock quite sharply as she soon cutely breathed out in a huff, "I-I can't stop! F-fucking Tron is just way too amazing! She feels s-so good!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit! Show her who's boss!" cheered the rich girl, her round face looking happy again.

Miss Bonne's eyes rolled up greatly, and her genuinely loud sounding moans of complete ecstasy became even noisier now. _'OH, ROLL, YES! YES, MY SWEET! FUCK MY MOUTH! DOMINATE ME! FUCK ME UNTIL YOU'RE SATISFIED, MY LOVE! OOOOHHHH...! M-Mayl's big dick feels so good inside of me, too! Oh, fuck me, you two! Everyone, just fuck me! I'm a slut, but I don't even care right now! Why be upset about something that feels THIS FUCKING GOOD?!'_ screamed Tron inside of her mind.

Trying her absolute hardest to take Caskett's huge futa penis all of the way down her throat like this, Tron soon slapped both of her own hands down onto both of Roll's jiggling, rounded, and really soft feeling butt cheeks, the dark haired teenager firmly spanking the blonde's fairly big, tight butt the hardest that she could, as well. Tron Bonne moaned so very jaggedly sounding as she then began to anxiously shake around her own thick, heart shaped booty once again.

The soldier girl soon smacked Tron on her fat ass with brute force, afterwards speaking out, "And she doesn't need any breaks, either! Just look at her! Ha, ha! Just WOW! She truly IS being made into a slut, huh, Yai? Well, if she wasn't one before, she sure as fuck is now! Hah, hah, hah!" Saki quickly got behind of Mayl and then lovingly began to grope both of the young girl's tender feeling breasts; Saki also smashed her own big boobs right up against of the moaning pinkette's slender looking back, as well. "Awwwww... are you getting tired of FUCKING this whore, Mayl? Feel like you can't move anymore? Well, let's fix that!" naughtily chimed the redhead.

After doing some slight maneuvering around a bit, Mayl was now lying down flat on her back, Tron now aggressively riding up and down on top of Mayl's pretty damn large looking futa cock 'Reverse Cowgirl Style' as her sexy body was leaning over slightly; Tron Bonne was still sucking really hardly on Roll's girthed and meaty dick, mind you. All of the horny girls could just hear Tron groaning and moaning so very happily and loudly like a whore, her voice almost sounding a little bit TOO happy at the moment here. Omokane was now down on all fours with her big and shapely booty pointed right up in the air, the devious redhead eventually moving her head very close up to Mayl's own breathing hardly and really cute looking face.

After kissing the young girl's cheek rather lightly, Saki then started to perversely speak to the trembling in pleasure schoolgirl, "Look at her, Mayl! Look at Tron's fat, huge, wobbling ass bouncing HARD on your thick cock like a total SLUT! Just look at that big and delicious booty of hers jiggle on top of your sexy, lithe body as she willingly impales her own dirty asshole with YOUR own big fucking dick! How does it feel, baby?"

Saki then kissed Mayl's cheek again, moments later licking the side of the girl's cute face. "Feels good, doesn't it?" Saki quietly asked her younger friend, only to quickly turn Mayl's head to the side as she then started to once again crazily deep kiss the innocent girl's very soft feeling lips some more. About a minute later, Saki carefully pulled herself away from Mayl's now spit dripping mouth, and then afterwards crudely spat inside of the moaning schoolgirl's open mouth just for the heck of it.

"Mm! Tasty, eh?" teasingly asked the naughty teen, now getting up a little as she then harshly smacked Tron Bonne's large, jiggling booty with a dynamically curved left hand, instantly making the slutty brunette mechanic loudly moan in such exotic-like pleasure upon feeling the really rough impact of her hand; Tron immediately groaned long and deeply soon after feeling her own ass getting painfully spanked like that.

"Move faster, slut! Mayl's done enough work, so keep on bouncing that fat ass down on top of her dick like you mean it! Don't be a lazy whore, got it!?" voiced the teenaged soldier, her tone not exactly sounding so friendly at the moment.

Upon hearing her female friend's very blunt words, Bonne then soon began to **REALLY** crash her rounded, rippling bottom down on top of Mayl's futa penis now, the very wet sounding noises of everything that was happening right now seeming **WAY** too over-the-top sexy sounding to everyone at this current moment in time.

Saki began to shake her firmed ass in the air now, the horny teen looking right over at Yai with seemingly lust drunk eyes and a very wide smile on her flushed face. "Holy cow...! T-they're both having ALL of the fun with Tron's dirty, slutty ass here! If only you had more than just one potion with you, Yai...! Hah, hah! She probably couldn't take all four of us, though..."

The red haired girl laughed a little bit more before gently kissing Mayl on her soft cheek yet again. "You're so cute, Mayl...! Gosh, you're just so fucking CUTE!" expressed the honest sounding female soldier, now nuzzling up against of the younger girl's neck as she then started to stamp it with very quick and really wet feeling kisses; Saki giggled sexily as she simply continued to wetly peck on the adorable pinkette's daintily thin neck rather romantically.

Almost looking dangerously too lost in pleasure to focus on anything now, Mayl continuously moaned very loudly as she half-consciously looked upon Tron's jiggling ass crashing down hard on top of her pelvis. "O-oh, fuuuuuuuuck...!" The pink haired girl soon started to jolt a bit as she also felt Saki steadily pecking all over on her neck so very firmly, too. "Mmmm...!"

"I can't fuck you enough, Tron! My dick just can't get enough of you, you beautiful whore!" said Roll with passion, jamming her large futa penis all of the way down the brunette teen's throat and keeping it there for a while. Roll just smiled down cruelly at Tron as the girl soon enough began to gag so helplessly and sad sounding. "Yeah, you like that shit! You like that fucking shit! Don't you, Tron!? Fucking bitch!"

Caskett soon pulled her dick all of the way from out of her ex-rival's disgustingly drooling mouth, afterwards smacking Tron right across of her own face very roughly.

"YOU FUCKIN' WHORE!" again yelled out the blonde haired teen, smacking her former enemy in the face even harder this time, and then later grabbing herself a fistful of Tron's dark colored hair as she quickly jammed her huge penis back inside of the groaning girl's saliva drenched mouth. Roll now started to aggressively fuck Tron Bonne's pretty looking, and also **really** messy looking, face with such unforgiving vigor some more.

The young Yai then randomly pulled out two other special potions from out of nowhere. "NEVER doubt me, Saki. I'm a bad bitch." The dress wearing girl gently placed one of the potions right next to Saki's side, but then hurriedly opened up the other one, now starting to hungrily drink down the green colored liquid; Yai also soon stripped herself completely naked just like all of the other girls, as well.

Within mere seconds after drinking the mystical potion, Yai magically grew herself a seven inch long and one inch thick futa penis, though it was somewhat smaller than both Roll and Mayl's huge lady dicks; Yai's cock was still larger than your average male, however. "Ah, yeah..." breathed out the rich girl, quickly beginning to stroke her own twitching cock as she lustfully watched the oh, so perverted scene still displaying in front of herself.

Suddenly, Yai then soon noticed Saki's ass waving back and forth in the air. "Fuck yeah!" happily voiced out Yai, swiftly running up behind of the female soldier and wasting no time at all as she then roughly shoved her big futa dick straight inside of Saki's tight anus, the young blonde now starting to anxiously fuck the older girl's round shaped and perfectly soft feeling butt so very wildly. "OH, FUCK! F-FINALLY!"

"I-I can't! AAAAH!" hollered the pink haired schoolgirl as she started ejaculating again, her futa dick simply refusing to go limp as Tron kept on riding her anyway. "OOououoghh...!" then pathetically groaned out Mayl, her reddish-brown colored eyes now beginning to roll up in pure ecstasy.

Tron tightly closed her green eyes as she joyously continued to take Roll's huge futa dick deep down her own hot feeling throat. _'S-S-S-SOOooooo much c-cummmmm...! Mm! My b-butt, it's filled so much with their hot futa jizz, a-and I LOVE IT! I-I want to get fucked by them forever! Oh, this is seriously k-killing me with pleasure here! A-A-AND ROLL, SHE IS SO R-ROUGH! SHE'S FUCKING ME! SHE'S TRULY RAPING ME! O-oh...! She's fucking me way better than any man ever could...! ROLL! HURT ME AGAIN! PLEASE, SLAP ME! DEGRADE ME! I'M YOUR SLUTTY COCKSLEEVE, MY LOVE! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEEE!'_ soon spoke the dark haired mechanic inside of her head.

Knowing, and also feeling, Mayl just recently nutting deeply inside of her rippling ass yet again, Tron then started to slam her big ass down even harder on top of Mayl's pelvis now, actually almost hurting the young girl in the process.

Saki arched her back upwards as she then began to moan very, very loudly now. "OOOOOOoooHHhhhHHH, FUUUCK...! FUCK, YAI- YES! FUCK my butthole! F-fuck it HARD, bitch! MMM, YEAH!" Saki soon blurted to the much younger girl, beginning to push her tight, yet fat ass hardly back against of Yai's wildly fast thrusting hips, now meeting her rich friend's rough humping actions fairly well.

Soon enough, the redhead girl quickly grabbed the small potion bottle that was next to herself, opened it up, and then drank it all eagerly. A few seconds later, Saki now possessed a large sized futa phallus right above of her wet vagina, the female soldier's penis being about nine inches long in length and just barely two inches thick in width. Saki's penis was the second largest to Roll's own, but it was simply one inch smaller than her girlfriend's futa member; Saki's futa dick, however, WAS the thickest one out of them all.

The red haired soldier soon grabbed herself a hold of her own futa cock now, her sexily shaped body quickly jolting in such amazing feeling pleasure immediately afterwards. Saki then began to moan **so** loudly that it was silent somehow. The teen soldier now looked absolutely lost in ecstasy as she then started to strongly stroke her very big cock with plain and aggressive vigor.

 _'Oh, my FUCK! Is t-t-t-t-THIS how it really feels like to actually have a DICK?! SHIT, IT'S AMAZING!'_ thought Saki as her body shook. _'Taking a dick in my ass while jerking off like this is... IT'S HEAVEN!'_ "FUCK ME, YAI! GET THAT ASS GOOD! PLOW ME!" soon bellowed out an extremely horny sounding Saki, now feeling Yai starting to quicken up her brutal humping pace.

After a very long while of violently getting fucked raw in the butt by Yai, Saki soon heard Yai scream out really loudly as she then felt the young, rich girl shoot out copious amounts of thick futa sperm very deeply inside of her anus. Soon enough, she then felt Yai pull herself from out of her gaping asshole rather slowly; a lot of Yai's futa spunk dripped from out of Saki's winking anus, as well. After catching her own breath and energy back, Saki then hurriedly got up on her knees, made Yai turn around and bend over on all fours, and then quickly slapped both of her hands down onto Yai's cute looking bottom with force, the devious acting teen now giggling as she perversely watched the rich blonde's ass nicely jiggle from after receiving the slap.

The female soldier soon spread her young friend's soft butt cheeks wide apart, Saki now looking seriously drunk with such shamefully dark lust and flat-out taboo desire. "I'm going to ruin you for marriage, Yai...!" said Saki, lightly spanking the rich girl's left buttock before shaking her ass cheek in her hand for a little bit. "I'm going to fuck and turn you even MORE lesbian, girl!"

Saki then gently began to shove her thick cock inside of Yai's seemingly tiny butthole, only to then suddenly thrust her way fully inside of the young girl's anal orifice, her curvy hips now loudly smacking up against of Yai's adorable looking and really perky butt cheeks. With her mouth wide open and her eyes closed shut in such majestic feeling pleasure, Saki now began to seriously fuck Yai's ass like an animal gone wild in sexual heat.

 _'I sure hope that I'm not hurting her TOO badly...! FUCK, this just feels WAY TOO FUCKING GOOD! HAVING A DICK IS FUCKING AMAZING! No wonder Roll likes to have sex every fucking day! This is just glorious!'_ happily thought Saki, the teen girl soon opening back up her pretty eyes and looking straight down at the loudly moaning Yai, both of her hands now gripping onto the younger girl's hips even tighter.

Biting her bottom lip with half lidded looking eyes, the hip thrusting soldier noisily began to shout with a smile, "Oh, yes...! Yes, baby! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck...! Mm! Ha, hah, hah! Look at that cute little booty just jiggle against of my c-cock!" Saki then slapped Yai's butt even harder this time around.

"You're taking it **so** well, Yai...!" deeply breathed out Saki, closing her green colored eyes while panting extremely loudly sounding over and over again. Saki eventually began to penetrate Yai's brown-eye even harder and faster than previously before, the redheaded girl soon starting to scream in such unworldly feeling pleasure as she mindlessly continued to aggressively rut against of the young girl's jiggling, soft, cute, round booty.

Bonne soon enough popped her grossly sloppy looking mouth from off of Caskett's really big futa dick, the brunette girl now smiling straight up at Roll as she then began to jerk her off once again. "P-please, smack me again, Roll! I've always wanted to be punished b-by you...! I've always dreamed about you fucking me! And dominating me! A-and raping me until I couldn't take it anymore!" shamelessly admitted Tron as she then spat on Roll's veiny looking dick again, and afterwards giving the tip of her blonde haired lover's thick shaft a few wild licks with her tongue, the dark haired teen also groaning quite loudly as she did so.

"OOOooOoOoh...! FuuuuuUUUUuuuck...! AAaaaaaah! Oh, shiiiiiit! It's s-so biiiiig! OH, SAKI, FUCK!" huffed out Ayanokoji Yai, her mouth wide open and her tongue sticking out as she continued to jarringly moan in perfect feeling sexual ecstasy. "I-I'm getting fucked in the ass! Th-This feels so much better than Mayl's strap-on, too! You're so big, thick, and warm f-feeling! Aaaah, shit, I love it up my ass so much! Mmmm...! O-oh, S-Saaaaaki-iiii! FUFF-! FUCK MY AAAaaassss! EEEEEEK! OH, SHIT!"

Yai started trying to push her soft butt back against of Saki's powerful feeling thrusts now, the young blonde soon afterwards yelping as she then felt Saki slap her **hard** on her own cute and jiggling ass yet again.

Roll eventually grabbed Tron by her hair as she then roughly pulled the mechanic teen's head up with sheer dominate force. "You're such a fucking SLUT! You're a piece of shit, Tron! Look at you! You like being a little butt slut, don't you!?" The blonde girl soon let go of her former rival's hair, and then harshly smacked her across the face. "YOU'RE PATHETIC! FUCKING PATHETIC!" yelled out Roll sounding actually angry, now smacking Tron extremely hard across of the left cheek of her pouty and red looking face.

"Look at your sorry ass! Fucking begging to be fucked by me..." Roll soon randomly smacked the girl's pretty face once again, seconds later even crudely spitting on Tron's face, as well. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF THAT GIRL AND BEND THE FUCK OVER! YOU THINK THAT I'M DONE WITH THAT FUCKING ASS OF YOURS?!" loudly asked Caskett, slapping Tron stupidly hard across of the right cheek of her now reddened face. "GET THE FUCK UP AND SPREAD THOSE FUCKING CHEEKS, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! You **FUCKING** heard me, bitch!" finished screaming out Roll, firmly slapping Tron across of her own face yet again.

 _'W-why is this so hot!? I never want this to end! I w-want to watch Tron get raped forever! This is so sexy that it hurts! And I-I feel like I'm going to cum again! S-she's riding me so haaaard!'_ thought Mayl inside of her mind, the schoolgirl now starting to strongly ejaculate deeply inside of the older girl's big ass once again. "OooOoOoOOOOOooo...!" shakily wailed Mayl, her reddish-brown eyes rolling up yet again as she now began to grit her perfectly white colored teeth. "Ffffffffffffuu... u-uuuuuuuck...!"

Yai just kept on looking around at the dementedly depraved scene happening around of herself as she forcefully continued to get enthusiastically ass fucked by Saki. The rich girl soon started to jerk herself off with both of her hands now, Yai pathetically groaning in a very light and horny sounding voice; not to mention also feeling her own futa dick dripping with hefty amounts of pre-cum as she quietly moaned out Saki's name shakily and constantly like a bitch.

 _'OH, YES! YES, MY LOVE! Yell at me MORE! Spit on me MORE! YES, ROLL! I'M YOUR BITCH! I've ALWAYS been yours! ALWAYS! Even back when I didn't want to admit it! I was STILL YOURS then, too!'_ was Tron's words inside of her own mind.

After she instantly stopped bouncing her huge, soft ass down on top of Mayl's futa dick, Tron soon randomly plopped her fat ass back down **hard** on top of the barely conscious pinkette's sweaty feeling pelvis once again before fully removing herself from off of the girl's still erect and twitching penis. Now beginning to hold her own face with both of her hands, the brunette girl cutely squealed out with a happy sounding tone of voice, "OH, ROLL! OH, BABY-"

Before Bonne could even finish her words, Roll then roughly yanked her head upwards again, the blonde mechanic now delivering hard slap after hard slap against of Tron's right and left face cheek; Roll ended up smacking Tron's face ruby red a total of thirty-two times straight, all while cussing and screaming at her, too, as Tron just goofily smiled about it all.

After getting spat in the face and aggressively slapped in the face once more, Tron then quickly turned herself around for Roll, her now being on all fours once again. Tron Bonne placed both of her hands onto each of her round, thick looking booty cheeks, the horny mechanic now gorgeously spreading the smooth looking cheeks of her round shaped buttocks wide apart as she naughtily started to wink her well used anus at the horny, blonde girl who was right in back of herself.

The dark haired teen suddenly started to push out quite a lot of backed up futa semen from out of her asshole again, the loud and lewd sounding noises instantly following along with her own naughty actions, as well. Tron soon enough took both of her hands from off of her big butt cheeks as she then started to shamelessly shake her round ass directly at Roll now.

"Fuck me, Roll! Go on and **fuck** your slut again, PLEASE! I LOVE YOUR COCK INSIDE OF ME SO MUCH!" begged Miss Bonne, her green colored eyes now starting to stare at Mayl's rock-hard futa penis that was only about an inch away from her own pretty looking face at the moment. "Mm! And speaking of COCK!" then spoke Tron with a wicked smile on her face, quickly grabbing herself a very firm hold on Mayl's really sensitive dick, and then afterwards suddenly beginning to enthusiastically suck **HARD** on the young girl's big member. Tron moaned very loudly as she continued to perversely shake around her beautifully fat booty while also strongly sucking off Mayl's thick and twitching dick like a complete whore.

Still biting her bottom lip very sexily, Saki merely kept on breathing really, really hardly as she happily continued to angrily rut deep inside of Yai's tight feeling butthole, both of the teen soldier's hands starting to squeeze onto the rich girl's slightly curved hips even harder now.

"Y-Y-YES, Y-YAI! YEAH, B-BABY...! Oh, shhhit! Holy FUCKING SHIT! You sound SO fucking CUTE saying my name like t-t-that! You sound fucking SEXY, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" dramatically yelled the redhead as she started to fuck Yai much more harder and faster, now showing the younger girl no mercy or compassion whatsoever. "Take my dick!" Saki then said, roughly smacking Yai's right ass cheek as she flipped her hand upwards. "FUCKING TAKE MY FUCKING DICK, YAI!" then screamed out the older girl in absolute pleasure and wonderment, Saki now using both of her hands to then tightly grip onto Yai's twin ponytails as she painfully tugged the rich girl's head back forcefully.

Using her young friend's two ponytails as horse reigns now, Saki then began to full-blown jackhammer her huge feeling cock as hard and deep as she possibly could inside of Yai's hot feeling anus, the mere sounds of her sweat sheened hips colliding so aggressively hard up against of Yai's jiggling, round shaped butt being so very awfully loud and really, REALLY wet sounding.

"Yeah, JACK OFF THAT DICK OF YOURS, BITCH! FUCKING WANK OFF AS I FUCK YOUR FUCKING AAAASSSS!" loudly voiced Saki as her own body started to shake and convulse along with Yai herself. The panting soldier groaned long and jaggedly, her rough hip movements now starting to slow down a lot as they became somewhat out of synch. "AHHH, SHHHIT!" passionately growled out Saki, sharply and very quickly spanking Yai's right soft butt cheek instantly afterwards.

"Oh, fuck!" yelped out Yai with a wide looking smile on her adorable face. "O-ouch, you bitch...!" she then spoke with a deep sounding moan. Right after when Yai ejaculated many white colored ropes of her own thick futa spunk straight into the air, said spunk actually launching far enough to somehow land onto Mayl and the other two girls, Saki then came quite a lot inside of the young girl's really tight feeling asshole, as well.

After giving the blonde girl's butt one more strong feeling thrust, Saki then let go of Yai's long hair, the red haired soldier now trying to catch her own breath back again. Panting hardly, Saki soon looked back over at the other three girls as she now started to smile. "So fucking hot...!"

Saki then roughly pushed Yai flat down onto her stomach, the older girl looming her sexy body directly above the rich girl's own smaller form now.

"SO FUCKING HOT!" bellowed out Saki as she lifted her big butt up into the air, and then quickly smashed her pelvis right back down against of Yai's jiggling, soft feeling bottom. The redheaded teenager now began to beyond harshly fuck the rich girl's tight butthole all over again, the laughing soldier tightly closing her pretty eyes shut as she continued to wildly hump the young girl beneath of herself.

"Sa-Saki-iiiiii!" deeply groaned the young blonde, gritting her white teeth in pleasure now.

"Oh, yeah...! Such a nice feeling b-booty!" moaned Saki in a deeper sounding voice, powerfully thrusting her curvy hips down against of Yai's rounded ass unordinary-like roughly three times in a row before fucking the girl in her previous wild-like manner once again. "Your cute little booty feels soooOOooo gooOOoood to FUCK like this...!" then giggled out the redheaded teen in heat, laughing again soon afterwards.

The blonde mechanic fully sat down on her knees as she then painfully slapped Tron's ass seventeen times straight in a row. "Yeah, shake that ass, you fucking slut! Mm, seeing this ass fucking farting like that just gets me rock-hard..." lowly spoke Roll, smacking Tron's jiggling booty extremely hard once again. "It just makes me want to fuck you even harder!" proudly admitted the horny teen, both of her hands now continuously smacking the groaning brunette's big booty with as much force as she physically could until Tron felt forced to yet again start pushing out some more futa semen, her butt thus making the incredibly lewd sounds that was like music to Roll's ears.

"Aaaah, shit...!" giddily breathed out Roll as she firmly smacked Bonne's fat, round ass again. "That's the stuff, Tron. You fucking slut..." Caskett licked her own lips, got back up on her knees, and then quickly shoved her big futa dick back deep inside of Tron's very soft feeling ass. Roll soon spanked Bonne's right butt cheek extremely hard, the serious looking blonde afterwards tightly gripping onto her same aged partner's sexily curved sides. Roll Caskett then hunched herself over a bit as she now began to fuck Tron Bonne's asshole with utmost passion and seemingly violent-like vigor.

Sakurai Mayl just lied there getting sucked off by Tron Bonne on the dirt covered ground while groaning out barely recognizable words as her once somewhat innocent mind simply continued to be corrupted by such sinful and debauched feelings of sexual pleasure beyond her own ability to even handle and understand it all. However, Mayl honestly couldn't get enough of it all, though. She **more** than loved it, and so did the rest of the girls here.

"AaaAAAaAaAAAAaaaahhh...! F-F-FuuuuUuUuuuck! FUCK ME...! AGH, FUUUUCK...!" Yai screamed in absolute euphoria, her cute toes starting to curl up in such surreal feeling pleasure. "S-SAKI...! S-SO DEEP! O-OH, MY ASS IS GONNA BREAK! I'M G-GETTING FUCKED SO HAAAARD! OH, SAKI, FUCK MY AAAAAAASSS!"

Yai continued to deeply moan and loudly whimper in perverse heat while she felt Saki steadily pounding her crotch firmly up against of her own booty so good that it was beginning to make her feel literally high off of sexual pleasure; the young, rich girl soon also experienced a dry orgasm right in the middle of being fucked hard in her ass, as well.

Tron soon stopped sucking on Mayl's futa penis, the brown haired teen now starting to smile and laugh out loudly, yet tiredly, as she felt Roll continuing to straight-up rabbit fuck her thick ass super roughly. Bonne also had her tongue hanging from out of her heavy breathing mouth in pleasure too, the teen girl now drooling uncontrollably bad.

' _Y-Y-Y-YEEESSSSsssss...! R-Roll! She's f-fucking me again! OH, FUCK, SHE'S SO GOOD! AND SHE'S SO DIRTY, TOO! JUST LIKE ME! OH, R-R-ROLL, FU... F-FUCK MEEE!'_ thought Tron with a silly looking smile on her messy and red tinted face. "Ha, ha! Oh, PLEASE, baby! Please, fu-"

Tron then felt Roll sharply smack her big ass with passionately fierce aggression, which quite easily made the brunette girl jolt a little bit in such grandiose feeling pleasure. "AH! O-ouch! Ha, hah, ha! Oh, I'd do **anything** f-f-for you, Roll! I'll f-fart for you for days...! I'd take a fucking SHIT for you if you'd really want me to, baby! Oh, FUCK! Your dick feels so goooooOOOD!" Bonne moaned rather pathetically sounding, and afterwards feeling Caskett solidly spanking her wobbling bottom yet again; Tron also heard Roll beginning to growl out loudly as she violently continued to pound against of her soft, rippling booty from the back like a crazed and wild animal.

Omokane gladly continued to roughly fuck Yai's jiggling bottom for a little while longer, but then soon felt yet another strong orgasm coming right her way. Saki now began to REALLY crash her hips down against of the rich girl's rounded, rippling butt cheeks, the wailing soldier girl drilling Yai's asshole almost too roughly now.

After spitting on Yai's back and laughing about it later, Saki soon started to groan out, "D-dirty fucking bitch...! You're on your destined way to slut-hood in a very positive way, Y-Yai! OH...! AAGHRRRHHH...! AAAAAGGHNNNN!" Saki smashed her crotch against of Yai's cute looking butt one last time before releasing many hot feeling and really thick futa seeds of semen deep within of the young girl's butthole, now practically filling the rich blonde up to the brim with her own lady cum.

The sexy redhead brutally fucked the young blonde's booty a few more times while sighing rather loudly in delight, seconds later soon stopping her own rough thrusts and then pulling her huge penis completely from out of Yai's now widely gaping asshole. "Shit, Yai...!" panted Saki, slapping Yai's left buttock two times with force. The horny soldier now began to approach the other three girls while walking on both of her knees. "Damn, Yai sure has one fuck-able ASS! I LOVE IT! I swear, I'm gonna ass fuck **every** girl in Rainbow Village with this huge thing! With or without their consent, too! Ha, hah, hah!"

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh..." lowly murmured Yai with a weak looking smile on her rounded face, the girl's lithe body just lying down flat on the ground as she greatly struggled to calm herself down now.

As Roll aggressively continued to very hardly rut Tron from behind like a savagely horny maniac, Tron then started to really forcefully push out as much futa semen from out of her butthole the best that she possibly could, even though she still was getting plowed HARD right at the moment. Doing this, combined with Roll's rough thrusting actions, and also taking into account just how badly her own asshole was currently gaping at the moment, every time when Roll harshly collided up against of Bonne's big, soft feeling, jiggling, fat booty, the blonde haired mechanic would be rewarded with an occasional farting sound from Tron's thick bottom. The beautiful brunette just continued to shakily moan and loudly fart out futa semen like a completely shameless whore in unbearable sexual heat.

Now standing right in front of Tron and Roll while on her own knees, Saki giggled deviously as she then sweetly pecked her blonde girlfriend right on the lips. "Hah, hah, hah, hah! Yeah, get that fat ass of hers, Roll! Pound that big, soft booty hard, babe! Ha, ha! Man, she is SO nasty, too! Isn't she?" cheerfully asked Saki, seconds later slapping Tron across of her pretty face randomly and hardly. "Sexy bitch...! Talk dirty to my girl, you whore! Roll **LOVES** shit like that!"

"He, he! Speaking of w-which...! I a-actually took a h-huge shit just a few hours a-a-ago, now that I think about it! It's a g-g-good thing that I did, t-too, because I wouldn't want anything stopping m-me from enjoying taking big fucking futa dicks up my dirty, slutty, fat fucking ass! Ooooohhhh, F-F-F-F-FFFFFFUUUCK Y-Y-YEEEES, B-BABY! RAPE ME! R-R-RAPE MY FUCKING ASSHOLE HARD!" was Tron Bonne's disgusting and disturbing choice of words, both Roll and Saki now happily smiling down at the brunette mechanic with half lidded eyes.

"Sounds fucking nasty, and I fucking love it," simply replied back Roll, her fast moving crotch still firmly pounding hard against of her ex-rival's plump and wobbling rear-end.

Saki began to softly bite her bottom lip now. "Ooooooo...! You're such a dirty bitch, Tron." The red haired teen then nonchalantly smacked Tron hard across of her beautiful face yet again.

Upon hearing Omokane Saki's words that was directed towards herself, Miss Bonne then lowly moaned out sexily, only to afterwards let out an extremely loud sounding farting noise with no shame at all, the naughty teen giggling right after she did so, as well.

"D-d-damn, that is SO FUCKING HOT!" screamed Saki as she grabbed a hold of Tron's face rather roughly with both of her hands, the green eyed girl now beginning to crazily face fuck the brunette mechanic girl's still drooling mouth with gusto. "SO FUCKING HOOOT! AARGH...!" The horny soldier soon slapped Tron's face three more times, simply intent on making the brown haired girl feel pleasurable pain here. "Y-you fucking nasty... f-farting BITCH! Ha, hah!" laughed out Saki with pure joy, afterwards starting to deeply tongue kiss her blonde haired girlfriend with such sheer and passionate aggression.

And then from completely out of nowhere, motherfucking Spider-Man then fancily swung down into the erotic scene while holding a fire extinguisher, Spidey quickly hosing them all down with it rather nonchalantly moments later.

"That's **quite** enough out of you girls! STOP IT! You've awakened the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, and now it's time to quit it! All of you!"

Mayl groaned out something weird sounding to the superhero, the schoolgirl still barely even conscious at the moment.

Yai sat herself upwards and covered up her cute face with both of her small hands. "WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK!?"

Caskett was also covering up her own face as she then quickly stopped her wild thrusting motions. "AAH! What on Earth?!"

Saki screamed and looked very wide-eyed now. "H-hey, what the fuck?!"

And Tron just yelped as she looked really frightened now; she also snapped the heck out of it, too.

Venom swung from very high up in the sky, and then pulled off an epic looking Tony Hawk motion before roughly landing down onto the ground, thus shaking the Earth rather slightly.

"WEB ARRANGER!" mightily yelled Venom as he shot a web into the air, thus suddenly making all five of the girls now back wearing their normal clothes again; their futa phalluses were also totally gone, as well. Venom then pointed at them all. "Come on! Get your act straight here, bitches!"

Saki slowly looked around of the abandoned park area as she then started to lowly groan out, "Oh, man...! I feel like I have a massive headache all of the sudden. A-are you **really** Spider-Man? AND Venom, too?"

Feeling extremely awkward and beyond shy now, Tron Bonne hurriedly stood up as she then began to run away very quickly in absolute shame and utter embarrassment.

"H-hey, Tron! Wait up!" hollered Roll while looking really concerned, seconds later standing up and running after the fast fleeing brunette girl in a desperate hurry.

After picking back up her battle helmet and placing it back on top of her head, Saki then yelled out loudly as she began to swiftly chase after both Roll and Tron, "Hey, you bitches! W-wait for me, dammit!"

"Well, I certainly did not expect to see two comic book characters come from out of nowhere and completely fuck everything up, but whatever..." spoke Yai as she carefully stood up, the young girl soon enough starting to drag away her pink haired friend by tugging on both of her own two arms.

Spider-Man then looked over at Venom. "My dude! What the heck was THAT move? I've never even seen it before! You seriously have to teach me that shit one of these days. Anyway, job well done, right? Let's get the heck outta here, already!" spoke Spidey, swinging away afterwards.

"FUCKING WEB THROW!" loudly voiced out Venom, now beginning to epically swing away with Spider-Man himself.

 _ **The End!**_

 **Well, I'm sure glad that this dumb story is finally over with now! Thanks for reading or whatever, folks! Anyway, until next time, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s) ^_^.**


End file.
